Especial
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Ron siempre se sintió la sombra de sus amigos; no tan valiente como Harry, no tan inteligente como Hermione. Pero sus complejos de inferioridad desaparecen cuando Luna se encarga de demostrarle lo especial que es. Para Locadelocura.


Sé que estoy en semi-hiatus, pero ya avisé de que subiría los regalos de san_drabbletin que me interesaran o creyera convenientes. Este, en especial, es un regalo para locadelocura, nunca me había planteado la pareja, pero ha sido ver su petición e iluminárseme la bombilla, así que nada, aquí está. Ella ya me ha dicho que le ha gustado, sólo espero que también os guste a vosotros :)

* * *

**ESPECIAL**

**_Pandora Lover_**

En toda adolescencia, siempre hay momentos en los que uno se ve inferior, insignificante. Él se mira en el espejo y no logra ver lo que le gustaría ser, se siente indefinido, sin metas.

Charlie en Rumanía con los dragones, Bill trabajando en Gringotts, Percy con aquel puesto en el Ministerio, Fred y George en Sortilegios Weasley, y Ginny, que posee esa personalidad y carácter que le harán convertirse en aquello que desee. Incluso en el Trío de Oro, Harry siempre será el héroe, Hermione la inteligencia personificada… Pero Ron, ¿quién es Ronald Weasley?

Sí, sus actos le otorgarán el poder de ser recordado, pero no será más que parte del recuerdo de otra persona. El hermano de los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, el amigo que siempre iba con Harry Potter, el hermano pequeño del gran Charlie, el amigo de la brillante de Hermione Granger.

Pero todo aquel complejo de inferioridad cambió cuando conoció a Luna. Apodada de Lunática, todos se metían con ella, nadie la comprendía, nadie la deseaba a su lado. Pero en el mismo momento en el que entró en sus vidas, Ron ya no se volvió a ver como un ser insignificante, porque Luna lo observaba con ojos de aprobación, de admiración, porque comprendió cómo se sentía y le ayudó a entender que él mismo era especial, sin ayuda de nadie. Porque todos somos especiales.

Le gustaba su compañía, porque junto a Luna ya no se sentía un don nadie, ella lo apreciaba y le proporcionaba la confianza en sí mismo que le faltaba, le recordó sus hazañas y el por qué sería recordado por sus propios medios, y no por los ajenos. Sí, tal vez no fuera Harry Potter, tal vez no fuera tan inteligente y responsable como Bill ni tan ingenioso como Fred y George, pero él era Ron Weasley, aquel que había jugado la mayor partida de ajedrez mágico en todo Hogwarts, que se había enfrentado contra Aragog incluso padeciendo aracnofobia, que se había convertido en guardián del equipo de Gryffindor y había logrado la Copa de Quidditch para su casa.

Ron recordaba que, en una ocasión, Luna apareció en el jardín de Hogwarts con el pelo alborotado y lleno de hojas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó sorprendido por su presencia.

- Son cosas de los snarggles – se encogió de hombros -. Hoy estaban traviesos.

Ron sonrió y se encargó de quitar, con toda la dulzura y delicadeza que le era posible, los trozos de hoja de su dorado cabello. Luna observó sus ojos melancólicos y no tardó en adivinar sus sentimientos, más parecidos a los de ella de los que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar.

- Tú eres especial, Ron.

El Gryffindor se sorprendió levemente por la afirmación de Luna, aunque hacía ya tiempo que había descubierto que era imposible ocultarle ciertos pensamientos, aunque sospechaba que era por la propia magia de Luna, no por los zugdors, como ella aseguraba.

- No, no es verdad. Harry es especial, Hermione es especial… - respondió sin dejar de apartar las hojas de su pelo.

- Y tú también.

- Sí, tal vez por ser amigo de ellos.

- Ronald…

Entonces, Luna cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente clavando sus ojos azules en los de Ron, hablándole con toda la sinceridad de la que se sentía capaz.

- Tu eres especial, Ron, eres especial para mí.

Y fue entonces cuando, inconscientemente, Ron acercó su rostro al de Luna y posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno e inocente, mágico, _especial_. Y desde entonces Ron jamás volvió a sentirse inferior, olvidado, indefinido, perdido. Porque por primera vez se observaba en el espejo y sabía lo que quería, amaba a Luna, por cómo le hacía sentir, por cómo era ella, por sus virtudes y defectos, sus locuras y corduras. Todo.

* * *

No muy largo, pero sí muy cute (o al menos en mi opinión), y nada, lo de siempre, si habéis leído, decidme qué opináis :)

Un beso!


End file.
